World and Factions
Magic in the Sea of Sorrows Magic is ever-present in the Sea of Sorrows, It is a volatile weapon, immensely powerful, and feared. Those with the ability to wield these weapons are rare, and very highly sought after, often not in a good way. The Iron Republic forcefully drafts children and young men and women into their "academies" where they are forged into mindless weapons of war, anyone with magical abilities trying to escape their grasp is branded pirate or met with the fire of the Iron Inquisition. The Sun Court similarly builds their Cabals by enslaving magical potential and a lot of times it's pirates who will kidnap Mages, IF they can. It's not uncommon for rogue Mages to find a high ranking position among pirates, criminal syndicates and gangs, sometimes even as their leaders. Mages can also find protection in the employ of noble houses or powerful organizations. While no one Nation can lay a claim on the Sea of Sorrow there are a few major factions currently wrestling for control of the seas. The Iron Republic A large militaristic nation, situated on largest northern landmass untouched by the century flood, it's iron mines and economic power has made it the front runner in the race for control. The Republic has spread missions and expeditions far into the fog banks of the Sunless sea in order to get an edge, any way they can. The Iron Republic was a monarchy until the military staged a bloody coup under the leadership of Field Marshall Quartermaine, who upturned the entire nation from artisans and farms to engineers and industry. He rules unopposed, with an Iron fist. The Republics sphere of influence spans the whole of the Avalon sea and reaches even further South towards the Sunless and Forlorn Sea. Even with their industry of metal and invention the war has become one of attrition with no foreseeable victor. The Republic seeks dominion at any cost and will not be stopped by any moral bindings in the pursuit of war. The Sun Court Ruling in a triumvirate of three powerful bloodlines called legacies, they hold the southwestern Dawn Sea in a constant state of self-imposed isolation. Five great houses control everything on the islands and would sooner commit genocide than let their many secrets escape their grasp. Every time one of the three ruling Sun Lords dies, each of the houses puts forth a legacy, a young man or woman of the pure blood of their house. These undergo a trial, secret, as all things in the Sun Lords domain, until only one remains, who becomes the next Sun Lord. Currently, two of the Sun Lords hail form the same house, upsetting the delicate balance of power. However, this unified direction is also what has turned a losing battle into a stalemate with the Iron Republic. The Sun Lords domain is said to be a heaven for alchemists, as their focus of research and war effort is centered around chemical warfare, gunpowder, explosives and fire. The Narung Council is not really capable of fighting on the same playing field as these powerhouse nations, but they will try nonetheless. The Hobgoblins and Goliaths shaky Alliance of Tribes is far more insidious and disharmonious as the name "Council" would suggest. Even though they have not actively engaged in open conflict, they are challenging economic trade routes of the Iron Republic, sending countless expeditions south, trying to secure the secrets of magical power from the Republics missions, mobilizing troops, ships and any power they can consolidate. They are on the warpath and should not be underestimated, as they could tip the stalemate into either direction. Fog lands, Fog banks, and the Sunless Sea The southern portion of the Sea of Sorrows remains largely unexplored, Scholars believe it may have been the seat of the ancient civilization that drowned in the floods, thousands of years ago, the many ruins in the Fog Lands supporting this theory. Others say the fog hides the throne of darker gods and the south is where Death dwells. Expeditions have tried piercing the fog for years, some have come back with mystical objects and artifacts, some have returned insane, many have not returned at all.